


Perros

by lilahenatlantis



Series: Gatos y perros [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Palabras: 408.<br/>Spoilers/Prerequisitos: <i>The Reichenbach fall</i><br/>Notas: ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ardilla de Ardillópolis!!! (atrasado, porque la vida real se metió en mi camino y es una bitch a veces) Eres una super buena amiga, siempre me has apoyado y me has dado una mano en algunos de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, espero que este drabble te guste, porque es fluffy como tú. Awww.</p><p>Sin betear.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perros

**Author's Note:**

> Palabras: 408.  
> Spoilers/Prerequisitos: _The Reichenbach fall_  
>  Notas: ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ardilla de Ardillópolis!!! (atrasado, porque la vida real se metió en mi camino y es una bitch a veces) Eres una super buena amiga, siempre me has apoyado y me has dado una mano en algunos de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, espero que este drabble te guste, porque es fluffy como tú. Awww.
> 
> Sin betear.

John cierra la puerta sin escuchar lo que Sherlock crea que tiene derecho a decir. Volvió hace dos meses de la tierra de los no-muertos y lo ha visitado todos los días, intentando tantos argumentos que John ha perdido la cuenta pero está seguro que Sherlock los debe tener anotados, ordenados y sistematizados.  
  
Gladstone lo mira con ojos de cachorro, como si estuviera decepcionado de él por alguna razón. No, no se va a sentir culpable, menos se va a seguir imaginando cosas. No.  
  
Parte de él se da cuenta que está siendo injusto, claro. El hombre no tenía elección, o fingía su muerte o sus seres queridos morían de verdad. Parte de él se alegra de haberle importado tanto. Parte de él se siente orgulloso que Sherlock haya sido capaz de tomar esa decisión.  
  
Esos pensamientos hacen tan difíciles estos encuentros. Se deja caer en una silla, con Gladstone a sus pies. Tiene otra vida ahora, empezó de cero, con su credibilidad por el suelo, el corazón roto y la prensa siguiéndolo. No puede pasar por eso de nuevo.  
  
No puede dejar entrar a Sherlock otra vez.  
  
Lo peor es que sabe que Sherlock no va a dejar de intentarlo. Lo ha visto cada día, en el trabajo, en la casa, en Tesco… Le ha ofrecido explicaciones, disculpas, casos y toda clase de historias. Stamford dice que en cualquier momento va a aparecer una banda de mariachis a darle serenata.  
  
La situación es frustrante. No puede volver a compartir su vida con Sherlock, pero no logra dejarlo, no mientras Sherlock lo busque con esa especie de lealtad obsesiva, no mientras sea capaz de seguir cada uno de sus pasos. Se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana, no hay ningún auto sospechoso estacionado fuera de su casa, ni un taxi rondando.  
  
¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué?  
  
Gladstone lo saca de su meditación, gimiendo frente a la puerta y mirándolo con tristeza. Si se tratara de otra persona, John se preguntaría en qué momento conquistó a su perro, pero es Sherlock de quien está hablando, ¿verdad? Es fantástico y brillante y puede volver de entre los putos muertos y…  
  
Está afuera, esperándolo, dándole espacio, sin dejar de intentar que John lo perdone. La verdad es que John debería pedirle disculpas, lo sabe. Sherlock sacrificó la vida que vivía por él, también estuvo solo.  
  
John no puede continuar con esto.  
  
Abre la puerta. Sherlock lo está esperando.


End file.
